


We all need the light

by Thesilentone



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9082909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesilentone/pseuds/Thesilentone
Summary: All I wanted was to see another way...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sleepy_robin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_robin/gifts), [Lainie (mislainieous)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mislainieous/gifts).



> Hi!!
> 
> Well, to say that this year has been nothing but a complete mess is a big understatement huh?!!
> 
> On the course of two days, we have had seen pure evil hitting the world we live in and I just wanted to say that, that's not all we are. That giving these horrible acts our attention of whatever kind will not stop what's going on. 
> 
> We have also lost some truly remarkable people, regardless of if we only knew them through their arts and gifts they bestowed upon us, the world got a little bit darker. 
> 
> I hope, wherever you are, whatever your personal circumstances, don't be afraid to fall down every once and awhile. Just keep your chins up and smile as if you're Jaw will ache even after the smile has faded away. 
> 
> This is for all of you here, just a little piece of work to show that, we all have a little to give, that while there is a whole lot of crazy going on, it won't change our resolve to merely shake our heads and go, 'ehh we've been through worse and we're still here'
> 
> This is also a special thanks to sleepy and lainie, who I have had an amazing privilege to speak to personally. It's through this fandom alone that I have met the most amazing people and I hope that when 2017 comes literally around the corner, that it'll remain the same. 
> 
> Hope everyone had an amazing holiday. 
> 
> Have a joyous new year. 
> 
> I'll definitely see you on the other side!!!
> 
> With love and only the best wishes. 
> 
> Holly. Aka 'thesilentone'
> 
> ^_^

We all need the light. 

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own the ‘finder' series, it's world or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Ayano Yamane. 

(So, please don't sue me.) 

 

It's always the way. 

The way that when the bad happens, it keeps going and going with seemingly no end in sight. 

Needless to say, the world is rife with murder, chaos, despair. Endless bouts of sadness and pain. It's always there for those who see it, live it and ponder on the misery of those who visit it. 

 

Goodwill messages and heartfelt prays are all well and good but let's face it, none of that will stop the atrocities that's transpiring in the twenty first century. Needless hatred and pain are running more rings around earth than there are on Jupiter and yet, we can trace the beginnings of this but that won't solve a damn thing. 

So, it's little wonder as the snow falls and Akihito watches the infinite number of snow flakes fall and collect on well worn pavements that he starts asking questions and searching for answers that many a man have asked and yet have found no solution. 

‘what if we all got into a room and talk things out?’

‘what would it take to make that actually happen?’

‘will there ever be true world peace?’

‘when will the news stop broadcasting such sadness?!!’

That final question really hit a nerve within the budding photographer. He, of all people knew that scandal and sadness pays big and the masses eat it up as if famine is on the horizon. People love a good story, like those of the bard Shakespeare, love, tragedy, betrayal and good old fashioned revenge . It's the recipe for a hit. 

 

Looking up at the sky, Akihito saw the one thing that always, ALWAYS gave those on this great wide world of ours hope. 

A new day. A new wish that maybe, just maybe it won't be the same old same old repeating itself. 

Well, one could always hope, and in the end, that's all one could really do. Right?..

Sighing heavily, feeling more world weary than he really should in his young years, Akihito tilted his head as the to sound of the front door shutting and the wiff of smoke filtering into the living room. And here's the other question that he desperately wanted to answer too. 

‘if he knew of the far reaching consequences of his actions, would the great Asami Ryuichi give his life of danger and death and be happy with the simpler life?’

 

Tugging his tie away from his neck but leaving it done up, Asami raised one of his eyebrows at the sight of sheer sadness in probably the first time in his knowledge of knowing Akihito, the resignation in his eyes. He barely got one foot into the room when Akihito turned around and spoke, all the while rolling his shoulders as if that would get rid of the metaphorical heaviness he was feeling. 

“The world is corrupt and dirty and nuts. It's spitting out all these pieces of an endless puzzle that, let's face it, no-one is gonna be able to solve or fix so I need someone, anyone to tell me that there's hope. I honestly don't give a rat's ass where it comes from, hell I'll even beg the damn devil if he could tell me that this vicious cycle will end when the new year comes around the corner. Can anyone tell me this without blatantly lying to my face?”

Looking as the sun was making its last of its rays attempt to get some heat in those still meandering on the streets below, Asami stood directly behind the young man, propped his chin on the top of his unruly hair and murmured just loud enough for his words and it's meaning to sink in. 

“There is three answers to that Akihito. The first one is to get completely and utterly high or stoned on whatever narcotic of choice and literally have your head in the clouds and pretend that all is right with the world. 

The second is to stop looking at the world through rose tinted glasses and admit that there are seven billion of the worst type of living beings on this earth that don't care. That squander and kill and have little to no regards to their actions.”

Nodding in understanding, Akihiko looked up and braced himself to ask what the final answer to his predicament is. 

“So, all wise Asami, what's the third answer?”

Smirking, Asami placed a kiss to his forehead before he regained his previous posture and closed his eyes as he responded. 

“The third? To not let whatever comes on the news next get to you. We have in the past generation's lifetime two great wars, three new fights for independence and rebellions. And all those things have one thing in common, our capacity to be violent has only evolved. But, our capacity to care has evolved too. Yes, the world is a cruel and harsh place and it's only going to get worse. There is no point living in a fantasy that people will resolve their respective problems and gather around a cliché camp fire and sing with a guitar playing in the background. 

But there is one thing that you haven't thought about. And that's while the tomorrows that'll follow, for every bad or unspeakable evil comes through the airways, they'll always be a bit of light that will shine through. I for one am not a nice person, but for every bad act I may or may not cause, they will be five random act of kindness that'll follow. Cause and effect, while not always obvious to those who stand and witness, will always find a way to balance things out.”

Removing himself from Asami's warmth, Akihito merely glared half heartedly and spoke. 

“I think that's called karma and you know that I have a real firm belief on revenge.”

Shrugging his shoulders, Asami took his suit jacket off and wrapped it around Akihito's shoulders before he spoke again, without realising that he's putting today's demons to rest. Albeit temporarily. 

“Maybe not. But until then, it's better to let those who wish to meet their maker carry on with their foolishness. In the end, only those who act will know what the outcome of their actions will be. I personally don't see any noble actions of what other's decide to do with what little time they have here. I just act and respond to only to what I'm capable of doing and achieving. If you have a mission to go out and try and save the world, go ahead but be warned that those with noble intentions only seem to cause more trouble than what it's actually worth in the long haul. Not all fights end with a positive outcome.”

And with that, Asami turned and walked away. 

 

Akihito meanwhile looked more downtrodden then he did when he began to ponder but in the end he knew. 

Super heroes and super powers existed only in fiction. 

Real change would only happen when the human race is ready to admit their wrongs. 

And while that wouldn't be happening any time soon, that the horrors will still reach his ears. 

There was always a little spark of light that makes us do crazy and impossible things. 

And sometimes, that's more than enough to know that there are those who won't simply lie down and take it. 

Afterall, we maybe the worst in inflicting pain and sheer horror and evil and blame the occult and the devil himself. 

We're also capable of the most amazing of kindness, love and above all. 

Resilience and hope. 

To get back up each and every time we get knocked around and knocked down. 

And in the end, isn't that more super than a fictional person?

Sure their message still resides and spurs us, but we don't need a over the top muscle man wearing his underwear on the outside and a piece of fabric around his broad shoulders to tell us how to. 

 

We already knew how to. 

We always have done.


End file.
